


十字小溪

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大家都说抛硬币决定的选择不一定总是对的，只是在抛出去的一刹那，你突然知道自己希望它是什么。<br/>羽生决定试一试。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nostalgikerin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nostalgikerin).



> 没有在试图洗白师嫂 只是觉得这样很萌

一起去海边吧，羽生对哈维说。

只有我和你吗，哈维反问道。

怎么，你想带别人吗，柯特妮吗？别忘了她这么多年来帮你掩盖性向好闺蜜而已，她只负责活在你的照片里。

哈维无奈地笑了笑，你知道我指的是你，我记得这个夏天你是和龙树有约的吧？

羽生沉默了一会撂下了一句话转身就要离开，你不想去吗，那算了。

别，哈维伸手抓住了少年的胳膊，一起去西班牙的海边怎么样？

 

“结弦，他好像喜欢的是我。”哈维有些局促地又带些小紧张地对餐桌对面的女人说到。

“可你昨天还在抱怨，他和日本队员们走得更近，完全冷落了你。”女人在听到哈维的话后，根本没有什么反应，仍在自顾自地切着盘里的牛排。

“嘿！我可是是认真的。”见自己的闺蜜对自己一副爱答不理的样子，哈维把叉子伸到了对面，敲了敲女人的盘沿，“听我说，他今天邀请我去海边，你看，他是知道我最爱大海的。”

“是只有你们两个，还是俱乐部所有人，还是要和结弦的妈妈一起？”被敲了盘子后，女人终于不耐烦地抬起了头，用一只手托着腮帮子，向哈维甩过去一个“你好天真”的眼神。

“是只有我们两个人的！你也太不够朋友了，对我难道连这点信心都没有，我怎么说也是个帅哥吧，结弦有什么理由不喜欢我。而且，而且，我个子比他矮，而那个龙树比他高了半个头呢。”哈维两手都握住了桌角，激动地和对面的人辩论着。

“哈哈哈，连身高都被你拿出来说事了。哈维啊哈维，那些不了解你的人肯定不会想到你是下面的那个的，哈哈哈。”女人忍不住大笑了起来，没想到却止不住了，只好抓起桌上的水杯，试图一下子吞下一大口来压住这狂笑，但结果却是——

——“噗。”

“柯特妮！我的脸，我的衣服啊！你，你这个女人注意点形象好不好！”

 

所以，我自由了？晚餐之后，柯特妮问哈维。

嗯？

可以不再继续装作你的女朋友了？

你要喜欢我也不会拦你啊，哈维歪着脖子笑了起来，柯特妮伸手来扯他的脸。

你笑起来怎么这么傻呢，你这样结弦才不会选择你呢。

放手放手啊！疯女人！

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更100字会挨打吗 长节目音乐献给我的西语痴朋友Nostalgikerin 安达卢西亚也是她选的

“行李收好了吗？”结弦的声音从手机里传出来，督促着自己的师兄不要迟到，“护照带没带？再等你15分钟，还不下来我就先走了。”

没等哈维回话，电话就被挂断了。

哈维苦笑着敲了敲自己的头，好不容易有机会和师弟单独出行，自己竟然又迟到了。如果是日野，肯定就不会迟到了吧，这么说起来，自己又被比下去了呢。一定要改正一定要改正，哈维默念着这话，提起行李箱奔下楼去。

嘿嘿，他对着站在出租车旁边的结弦傻笑，只要在师弟面前，哈维的社交技能就都失去了，除了歪着头傻笑，其他什么都做不出了。

“别笑了，还不快把把箱子搬过来！”结弦用命令的语气不耐烦地说道。哈维吐了吐舌头，把行李塞到了后备箱里。

 

结弦和哈维的目的地是安达卢西亚，因为这赛季羽生的长节目音乐是安达卢西亚浪漫曲，结弦偏爱弦乐，自从用过萨拉萨蒂的《流浪者之歌》后，就爱上了这个西班牙小提琴家。

结弦转头看了眼正在熟睡的哈维，不知道他是怎样想的呢？对于我这么突然的邀约，他会不会觉得，我只是把他当做一个情感上的安慰，没有了龙树的陪伴，就只好选择他了？

可其实我也不知道自己对你的感情到底是什么样的，这次的旅行就让我们给彼此一个答案吧，结弦在心中这样想着。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是短更之王？

诶，怎么板着脸，哈维醒来后问的第一个问题就是这个。

没有啦，只是有点累，结弦对自己的师兄撑起微笑。

下飞机后，两人在传送带边等着行李，结弦掏出touch，借着机场的无线网络登上了自己的twitter账号。账号只有少数几个朋友知道，关注的朋友也不是很多，翻了没几条就看到了自己要找的东西，龙树似乎也在享受自己的温泉假期。

不是说和父母一起去的吗，怎么一直都是你一个人？结弦在一张照片快速地打下了几个字后就收起了touch。

呆瓜，出什么神呀，你的行李都过去了。看到师兄两眼失焦地对着前方，箱子从眼皮下滑过都没有注意到，结弦只能在心里默默摇头，然后自己帮他提起来。哈维的回复，依然是一个傻笑。

 

结弦刚刚在和谁联系哈维很清楚，羽生结弦和日野龙树是少年时就在一起的比赛的花滑选手，他们的关系也不止对手这么简单，日野是自己师弟的前男友。尽管是前任，可两个人依然还有着暧昧的关系。因为当初选择分开，只是因为两人太过年少，担心感情会禁不住时间和距离的考验。于是结弦在选择来加拿大训练之后，就与日野和平分手了。

似乎那些称不上是因为热烈的爱情而维持的关系，总是会这样自然而然的平平和和地斩断，但却又出于一点眷恋而藕断丝连，哈维总是这样安慰自己。结弦会爱上我的，哈维一直相信，可是三年过去了，结弦和日野还是在这样说冷不冷说暖不暖地保持着联系。

到底为什么不去泡温泉了呢？不是期待了好久的吗？两人拉着箱子等出租车时，哈维又问起了这个问题。

龙树说要和家人一起，没时间分给我们这些朋友啦。结弦回答时依然挂着他那标志性的、看不到眼睛的笑容，可哈维却觉得自己越来越伤心了。我们这些朋友？明明只有你一个，故意用这样的说法是想要安慰我吗？

“哈维，”羽生又开口了，“和你来西班牙是因为我想尝试一下，不提日本、不提温泉、不提花滑的生活，我们不要提这些了好吗？”

哈维也依旧是笑了笑，心里却在想着刚刚师弟和日野在twitter上的对话，不提日本？不提温泉？你可以吗？

 

在酒店前台，哈维报上了羽生的名字，随即吃惊地发现，师弟只定了一个房间，一个大床双人间。他转过头看着结弦，结弦调皮地笑了一下就拉着行李跟随服务生进了电梯。


End file.
